The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Penstemon, botanically known as Penstemon hartwegii. 
The new Penstemon is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Penstemon cultivar has a well branched plant habit, a white to light pink flower color, and is early flowering.
The new Penstemon is propagated by cuttings resulting from a single seedling. This seedling originates from a selection in Penstemon hartwegii ‘Gigant’ (not patented), identified as number ‘G4915.’ An inbred was made of this selection through one cycle of half sib selection (several selections are planted together and are pollinated with the total cloud of pollen of all of these plants, but are harvested per female plant). This was done in the period of June 2003 until November 2003 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The seeds of this half sib selection were sown in January 2004 and the seedling was selected in July 2004 in Enkhuizen.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, since 2004. The distinctive characteristics of this new Penstemon are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The new Penstemon plant is a perennial in zones 4 to 9 in the US.